


Need A Hero

by Katieykat513



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Akuma Battle (Miraculous Ladybug), Evil Lila Rossi, F/M, Gabriel Agreste | Papillon | Hawk Moth Defeat, Holding Out For A Hero-Shrek 2, Songfic, references...references everywhere, wonder if that tag will get me lila anon XD
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,567
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29768985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katieykat513/pseuds/Katieykat513
Summary: Adrien was supposed to propose to Marinette at the gala, but something didn't sit right with him. Where did she disappear for half an hour? And why is she bouncing in heels? And why is his father insisting he propose when he was originally against the idea?
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 29
Kudos: 167
Collections: Lila Anon Support Group





	Need A Hero

**Author's Note:**

> What's this?! A rated G fic?! Who even am I!? I put references...like a lot XD
> 
> I blame Kai, she made me listen to the Finnish version of the song which made me want to listen to the English version and all I could see was...well...this fic. 
> 
> [This song was my teen years!](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A_HjMIjzyMU)
> 
> I know the pacing of the song lyrics and the actual text don't match but it's fine...just listen to it on repeat as you read XD
> 
> ENJOY!!!

Adrien stood at the edge of the large fashion event party, scanning the room for his soon-to-be official fiancé. He wiped his hands on his black dress pants, unsure as to why his hands were sweating, she had already said yes. While last night he had proposed on the top of the Eiffel Tower, tonight he would do it to make it official with the media. He shook his head as he thought about the headlines the next morning;  _ Agreste Heir Engaged To Father’s Employee _ . They would not even touch on the fact that Marinette and him had been dating since lycée; well over six years ago; and living together for two. He adjusted his green tie, smoothing it along his black silk button up shirt, before he spotted his father across the room and headed toward him. 

“Father,” he greeted.

“Adrien,” Gabriel’s cold voice responded in greeting.

“Have you seen Marinette anywhere? She went to the restroom to fix something and I have not seen her since.” Adrien still scanned the room waiting for his father’s reply.

“I have not. Perhaps one of her friends can check the restroom for you,” he gestured across the room to where Alya and Nino were standing. 

Adrien nodded slightly, “Of course, Father. Thank you.”

Adrien rolled his eyes as he turned, annoyed with the attitude Gabriel always seemed to have towards Marinette; regardless of her skills at the office. He made his way over to Alya and Nino, greeted his friends with smiles and fist bumps, “Hope you guys are enjoying yourselves?”

Alya bounced in place like an excited child, “Are you kidding me?! This is great! I can’t believe you and Marinette both got guest tickets and gave them to us!”

Adrien chuckled, “Well, you know, Alya, Nino is my true plus one.” He grinned from ear to ear as Alya smacked him in the shoulder.

“Don’t be such a brat, Agreste, or I’ll get Marinette to make you sleep on the couch!” Alya responded teasingly.

Nino stood to the side looking bashful, “Come on, dude, you know I get flustered easily,” he chuckled. “It seems you have a type.”

Alya and Nino joined Adrien in his laughter when Alya realized, “Where is Marinette anyways?” 

Adrien’s smile fell, “I was hoping you could tell me. She went to the restroom about thirty minutes ago and I haven’t seen her since. Some of the investors for the company and other models stopped to speak with me and I lost track of time.” He pulled out his phone, “And she’s not answering her phone or texting me back.”

“Well, speak of the devil,” Nino pointed behind Adrien, toward the door of the banquet hall.

The beautiful woman walked through the double doors, holding her head high, seemingly scanning the room. Her hair was up in an elegantly styled braided bun, her handmade, red dress, with its off the shoulder neckline and asymmetrical skirt that settled just below her knees and had a slit up to her mid thigh on one side. There was a black sash tied around her waist and on her feet she wore black heels just tall enough to be considered proper for the event, but short enough so that she would not fall. 

Adrien swiftly walked to the entrance so as to not lose his fiancé again when she noticed him, grinned and bounced...she bounced? Down the stairs and over to him. This was clearly not the same woman who put those heels on earlier this evening. 

“Adrien!” She squealed out. “I’ve been looking everywhere for you!” Marinette latched onto his arm, a little too tight for his liking. 

“Marinette? What happened to you?” He gestured toward the outer hallway, “You left like thirty minutes ago to use the restroom. I had to talk to the other stuffy guys in suits without you.” He placed a hand over his chest and pretended to faint, Marinette let go immediately.

“Darling, what are you doing?” She grabbed his arm and pulled him back up into a proper standing position. “We are in front of a lot of people,” she hissed at him. She was looking around the room at people closest to them and smiling brightly as if to apologize for his actions.

“My apologies,  _ princess _ , where was I? Oh yes! Did you get those puns I sent you?” He grinned at Marinette.

“Puns?” She reached down into her small hand bag and dug out her phone. “There are no messages on here from you, so they must not have sent.” 

Adrien stared at the woman in front of him. A woman who was  _ not _ his Marinette. Her voice was too...peppy, even for her nervous voice. And even then, Marinette had been to many of these parties, having been working for  _ Gabriel _ ever since her internship during university, there was no way she was nervous.

Adrien patted his pockets, “Oh darn. Silly me seems to have misplaced my phone. I’ll be right back.” 

The woman reached for him again but he slipped out of her hold and made his way toward the stairs at the entrance door. A loud noise rang out over the hall. He felt the woman’s vice grip on his bicep again. He looked back over to find his friends missing from where he left them.

_ Oh no, where are you my lady?  _ Adrien glanced out the window, hoping to see a flash of red and black. 

**********

“Uhg. My head.” Marinette mumbled as she came too.

“Ah. Miss Dupain-Cheng,” A deep voice came from somewhere in the room. “I see you have awakened ahead of schedule. Clearly the dose was miscalculated,” the man mumbled to himself. “No matter. It is unlikely you will escape before the plan is seen through.”

Marinette shook her head and cracked her eyes open to see a dimly lit room, the only light was filtered through a large circular window which looked to be adorned with...a butterfly? The rest of the room was empty, save the small balls of light and the dark blob outline of a person, which she could not quite make out yet due to her fuzzy head. 

“M. Agreste?” She questioned the familiar voice. 

“Interesting that you would recognize me by that voice. No matter, you won’t remember the events after the night is over.”

Marinette’s eyesight cleared and she could finally see and comprehend what she was seeing. White butterflies. No, not butterflies, “Akumas!” She looked in the direction of the strange shadowed figure, “Hawk Moth!” She gasped and tried to move away, but her back was at a wall and she appeared to be chained to it. She struggled against the chain restraint in vain. 

“Ah ha ha!” The villain cackled, “There is no escaping those. And my plan will succeed, even if this is not the plan to getting the miraculous, perhaps this could be the catalyst I need; especially when my son joins my cause.” 

Although Marinette could not see him clearly because of the lighting, she could hear the latex of his magical suit as he pumped his fist in front of him, squeezing it as hard as he could. She would be a bit more weirded out if it was not for one crucial detail the villain did not deny.

“Gabriel Agreste...is Hawk Moth?” She squeaked out. Her heart was racing. Did he know that she was Ladybug? From what he said about the miraculous, it did not appear so. She subtly shrugged her shoulder up to her ear and felt the poke of her earrings in her ear. A few seconds later she felt the tell tale flutter of Tikki hiding under her dress’s skirt. 

Wait.

The dress.

The party.

“What have you done, Gabriel?! Where’s Adrien?!” She exclaimed angrily. 

“Silence girl!” Hawk Moth bellowed, “I am done dealing with you and your...fling...with my son! He will not propose. And he will marry a woman of higher social standing than a baker’s daughter!” 

Marinette was taken aback by his outburst. Something was up. Perhaps Hawk Moth was more insane than what Gabriel Agreste appeared, but this was something else entirely. She quickly glanced around the room, looking for an exit or something that was amiss. When she noticed a table to the side of the round room. On top sat what appeared to be a tablet, which was glowing blue. 

An amuk. 

Which meant Mayura was close by, but why she was not in the room was a mystery. She felt Tikki moving behind her and knew she would be out of the chains in no time, but she needed to stall and find a way out first. Clearly Hawk Moth was not going to let her leave. 

“I didn’t know being Hawk Moth also meant interfering in your son’s life?” She snarked. 

“You know nothing of my son!” He yelled. “He will propose to a girl tonight, but it will not be you! He will marry someone I have chosen for him! And you-” He walked toward Marinette, getting into her face. “-will be long gone and out of his life by morning, forgetting that this has ever happened!” He pointed his finger in her face at the exact moment she felt her wrists free from the shackles. 

“I think you better check in with your boss before making decisions!” 

She kicked both legs up, kicking the villain straight in the gut with her heeled shoes. Hawk Moth stumbled backwards, unprepared for an attack from the small woman, he gasped as she flipped herself up onto her feet in one swift movement, positioning herself in a fighting stance regardless of not being transformed. 

“What you need to realize,  _ Hawk Moth _ , is that your plan won’t work. Adrien knows me better than you think he does. And I know much more about him than you do. So don’t even think for a second that your little plan will work. You’ve already lost, and you’ve revealed yourself, so it is just a matter of me getting out of here and getting Ladybug.” 

Hawk Moth lunged for Marinette, but she was already making her way to the tablet on the table. She stumbled a little -blasted heels- but was close enough to the table to be able to catch herself on it.

“You idiot girl!” He roared, lunging for her again, cane positioned to attack. 

Marinette turned around, smirked, and said, “See later, Hawk Moth.” 

She took the tablet from the table, dropped it onto the floor, and smashed the screen to bits with her heel. The blue coloration drained from the tablet as a blue feather flew out of it. The Hawk Moth sentimonster screamed as he disappeared from the room. 

Noting that she was alone, she looked to Tikki before transforming and capturing the amuk, purifying it. 

“Now to find Mayura. She must be close if she let the tablet sit on the table unguarded. Although, she probably did not count on me having kwami help to escape.” Ladybug muttered to herself. 

She looked around the mostly empty room and noticed a small circle on the ground with some light coming out around it. She stepped on it and it began to descend. She pulled out her communicator and sent a quick sos message to Alya and Nino. They were supposed to be at the party so she hoped they had an eye on the situation, or at least Adrien. 

The elevator did some weird shenanigans and she was suddenly moving up again.

“What the hell kind of bullshit is this.” She whispered to herself. The elevator top opened and she was blinded by the light of Gabriel’s office.

“Ladybug!?” A woman’s voice exclaimed.

Ladybug turned to see Mayura, or should she say Nathalie, rushing toward the elevator, a panicked look on her face. “Oh Nathalie, I knew you loved him, but I didn’t know it was this much,” Ladybug said sadly. 

“You don’t understand what he’s trying to do! He’s doing this for his family!” Mayura stumbled around the desk, her body clearly weak from using the peacock miraculous to make senti-moth.

“He’s doing this for himself! To control Adrien! I don’t know exactly what you three have in mind, but I assume it can’t be anything good!” She flung out her yo-yo and wrapped Mayura up, the peacock too weak to fight back. “Now tell me where your lying fox is!?” 

Nathalie slumped her head in shame at having failed her boss, not saying a word. Ladybug reached down and ripped the peacock miraculous from Mayura’s chest as she changed back into Nathalie. 

“Where is Gabriel, Nathalie!?” Ladybug yelled. 

**********

Adrien turned to look at the stage to see his father standing on the stage. This could not end well.

“Ladies and gentleman. Thank you for being here tonight. Your support for the new line is greatly appreciated. I’d like to thank my son-” Gabriel gestured to Adrien, and all Adrien could do was smile and wave at the large crowd of people staring at him. “-and his lovely girlfriend, Marinette Dupain-Cheng, for really getting the line off the ground.”

Next to him, Adrien watched Marinette wave to the crowd, a large, greedy smile on her face. 

“Now my son has something he’d like to announce, so if you’d please come up,” Gabriel gestured toward the stage. Adrien panicked inside, he needed to stall the proposal as long as he could. 

“Actually, father, I wanted to know if Marinette would dance with me first. And everyone else could join in as well if they’d like.” Adrien gestured to his nicey dressed colleagues and guests. Soft clapping rose over the crowd as Adrien turned to look at Marinette and held out his hand. “Would you honor me with a dance?”

Marinette excitedly bounced into his arms, “Of course, my love. I will dance with you til the end of time!” Her voice was shrill.

Adrien cringed, thankful for his model training that he could hide it, as he led Marinette on to the dance floor when the music started up in a soft, slow tempo.

**_Where have all the good men gone? And where are all the gods?_ **

Adrien placed one hand around Marinette’s waist and the other in her hand, while she placed her free hand on his shoulder. He winced as her nails dug into his neck a bit. This was going to be torture. 

**_Where's the street-wise Hercules, To fight the rising odds._ **

Adrien looked up on stage to his father scowling in their direction. His father was clearly up to something. He had been acting stranger than usual when he informed his father of his intentions with Marinette. He quickly glanced around the room and noticed that people were not dancing, but rather watching him and Marinette dance. 

**_Isn't there a white knight upon a fiery steed._ **

He swayed back and forth with Marinette, who seemed to want to be glued to him. He pushed her back to the proper dancing distance. 

“I know you don’t like dancing,  _ princess _ ,” he gritted his teeth and whispered in her ear. “But you need to maintain the distance at these parties, just like I taught you.”

**_Late at night toss and turn and dream of what I need._ **

Marinette pouted up at him and whined, “But darling, I just want to be closer to you! You know how much of a klutz I am!” She tried to step closer to him again, but he held her at bay, swinging her around to the music. 

“Marinette, I don’t know what has gotten into you, but you need to behave, there are people watching,” he scolded. She pouted and opened her mouth to retaliate, but Adrien interrupted her when the tempo of the song kicked up, and spun her around fast. “Besides, this is a fast dance, not a slow one.”

Because of the spin, he never saw his father slink away from the stage, seething in anger.

**_I need a hero. I'm holding out for a hero 'til the end of the night._ **

Adrien rolled his eyes at the woman in his arms, looking to the windows again, searching for his true lady.  _ I hope you’re close by. Not sure how long I can keep this act going. _

**_He's gotta be strong. And he's gotta be fast. And he's gotta be fresh from the fight._ **

**********

Ladybug looked down at the mansion, where the event was being held. Not quite in the center of Paris, but still close enough to the city limits that there were buildings to hide between. She really hoped that Alya and Nino received her S.O.S. The party seemed to be in full swing and music bumped from the windows. 

She used her yo-yo to observe the grounds, looking for anything suspicious. 

Down on the ground she noticed two figures exit the main gates and look around. They walked by the few guards that stood at the gate. Nino approached one, seemingly to ask about gaining access back onto the grounds. She watched one of the guards nod their head and Nino walked back over to Alya, gesturing to the building Ladybug was perched on. There was an alleyway right next to her and she headed toward it to meet them on the ground. 

The music in the ballroom at the back of the large mansion caught her attention, the tempo and beat fast and hard enough that she was able to make out which song was playing.

**_I need a hero, I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light._ **

“Don’t worry my love, your hero is coming.” 

She jumped down into the alley, making Nino yelp. Alya looked over to him and giggled before turning to Ladybug. 

“What’s up Ladybug? Why the S.O.S? Luckily it’s not our party, but still, what can we do for you?” Alya shot out questions faster than Ladybug could process.

“Woah, woah, woah! Slow down, Alya. I don’t even have time to explain why I don’t have time to explain, but Gabriel Agreste is Hawk Moth, and we need to get Adrien out of there  _ now _ !”

**_He's gotta be sure. And it's gotta be soon. And he's gotta be larger than life._ **

Nino and Alya both gasped. 

“That bastard!” Nino hissed.

“But what about Marinette!?” Alya demanded. 

Ladybug reached into her yo-yo and pulled out three boxes, handing one to each of them and keeping one for herself. 

“That’s not the real Marinette but she’s fine, trust me.” 

Nino and Alya exchanged worried looks as they opened their boxes, greeted their kwamis and transformed. 

“Ready when you are, LB!” Nino stood tall, then faltered. “Wait a minute, where’s Chat Noir? Isn’t he coming?” He asked, confused.

Ladybug sighed, “Chat Noir is a bit occupied right now, so just us.” 

Carapace and Rena Rouge gave each other another look before being interrupted by Ladybug walking between them. She walked to the entrance of the alleyway and looked at the gate where the two guards were standing.

**_Somewhere after midnight. In my wildest fantasy._ **

“Alright, for now, let's try to go over the wall, hopefully there isn’t a forcefield or anything. I guarantee he knows I’m coming.” She looked at the air above the mansion, “Carapace, throw your shield over the wall.”

**_Somewhere just beyond my reach. Someone reaching back for me._ **

“You got it, boss.” 

Carapace threw his shield hard over the wall but was immediately stopped by an invisible forcefield and sent back to him. The shimmer of the dome spread until it fizzled out, definitely alerting someone to their presence.

“Looks like you were right. Now what?”

**_Racing on the thunder and rising with the heat_ **

“We’re gonna have to go through the front gate.” Ladybug stated firmly. She took the third miraculous out of its box, placing the necklace around her neck and unifying Longg and Tikki, transforming into Dragonbug. 

**********

**_It's gonna take a superman to sweep me off my feet._ **

“I just love the way you dance, my love!” Marinette exclaimed, trying once again to get closer to Adrien. After the first few times he realized that she was trying to kiss him. 

At that moment he noticed a shimmer outside the window 

“I told you to stop getting so close. Marinette, we’ve talked about getting touchy feely at these events, this is very unlike you.”

“I’m sorry, I’m just so nervous about tonight.” She pouted and looked up into his face, “Maybe a little kiss? Just a small one, to calm me down. I’m a nervous wreck!” she laughed nervously. 

The music picked up as it approached the bridge and Adrien swung Marinette away from him and back in, “You’ll be fine.”

**********

Two purple butterflies fluttered down and landed on the guards at the gate, transforming them into huge stone golems, almost identical in appearance, but a bit bigger, to Stoneheart. 

“Oh boy that won’t do,” Dragonbug whispered to herself.

The golems shook the ground as they walked to stand in front of the gate. 

“ _ LADYBUG! CHAT NOIR! GIVE ME YOUR MIRACULOUS AND THIS DOME WILL NOT CRUSH THE OCCUPANTS INSIDE! _ ” Gabriel’s voice boomed from both golems.

Dragonbug stepped out into view, her teammates following her, “Is that so Hawk Moth? Must mean that your son is no longer precious to you.” 

“ _ LEAVE MY SON OUT OF THIS! HE IS WELL TAKEN CARE OF!”  _ Gabriel yelled. “ _ NO ONE CAN SEE OR FEEL WHAT HAPPENS OUTSIDE THE DOME! STONE GOLEMS, DESTROY LADYBUG AND HER FRIENDS AND BRING ME ALL OF THEIR MIRACULOUS!” _

**_Up where the mountains meet the heavens above_ **

“Tonight is the night you give up your miraculous, Hawk Moth! I’ve already got the Peacock, just need one more to make this the best night ever! Carapace, shield boost me!” She turned around and ran at Carapace who kneeled on the ground, shield in an angle out in front of him. 

Dragonbug jumped, landing both feet on the shield as Carapace jumped up quickly. She jumped at the exact time he thrusted his arms and shield above his head, giving her the extra boost. 

“Carapace, shield Rena!” 

Carapace reached over and brought Rena Rouge behind his shield and they both waited.

**_Out where the lightning splits the sea_ **

Dragonbug flew into the air, just above the dome and pulled her sword out, “ _ Lightning Dragon _ !” she yelled, thrusting her sword into the air. 

The symbol on her chest lit up yellow and her sword crackled with electricity as multiple bolts of lightning shot out from the sword, causing the dome to flicker and give out, while also disorienting the stone golems. 

**_I would swear that there's someone somewhere_ **

Dragonbug fell fast, whipping out her yo-yo as she got to the arch of the gates catching herself and landing on top. 

“Rena! Carapace! Move!” Dragonbug shouted. 

Rena Rouge and Carapace ran between the golems as fast as they could meeting Dragonbug on the other side of the gate.

**_Watching me_ **

The stone golems were still disoriented when a voice rang out from above them, echoing in the night, “You think you’ve won, Ladybug!” Hawk Moth screamed from the roof. “Stone Golems! Bring me the miraculous!” 

The golems roared as they turned to face the gate and walked toward the building, shaking the ground. Smaller earth golems began to pop out of the ground and they began advancing on the three heroes.

**_Through the wind and the chill and the rain_ **

“ _ Wind Dragon _ !” Dragonbug yelled. As her body turned to smoke she commanded, “Stop them! We can’t let them reach the ballroom!” 

Luckily, the ballroom was in the very back of the mansion.

Rena immediately made copies of the three of them, distracting the golems so that the real heroes could sneak in and fight them, effectively turning them back into dirt. 

Dragonbug’s wind form zipped up towards Hawk Moth, knocking him off the roof of the mansion to the ground. 

He landed on his feet, and turned toward Dragonbug, who had reformed.

**_And the storm and the flood_ **

“ _ Water Dragon _ !” Dragonbug’s form changed to a large flood of water as it wiped out the earth golems, turning them into mud puddles. 

The water knocked Hawk Moth off his feet as he struggled to gain balance. 

**_I can feel his approach_ **

Without the dome in place, people closer to the entrance were starting to get curious and came to the large front doors.

They gasped at the site, some reaching for their phones.

**_Like the fire in my blood_ **

Dragonbug took her form again as she turned to yell at the civilians, “You must get out of here, stay in the ballroom!” 

Of course they did not listen and Hawk Moth took the chance and called more akumas to his aid, akumatizing at least ten other people, turning them into soldiers with metal suits and swords.

**_Like the fire in my blood_ **

The heroes gasped. 

“You aren’t the only one with powerups, Ladybug!” 

He jumped up and over his small army and ran into the building, straight for the ballroom.

**_Like the fire in my blood_ **

“We can’t let him get to Adrien!” Dragonbug yelled. 

The metal soldiers quickly began attacking, driving the heroes back almost to the gate entrance. 

“We need to get around them and get in the building!”

“I’ve got this one!” Rena yelled as she grabbed Carapace from one side and Dragonbug from the other, and squated real low. “Hold on tight!”

“Rena!” Dragonbug squealed, not having a clue to what she was doing.

**_Like the fire in my blood_ **

Rena closed her eyes, breathed in and out, and jumped. High. The circle of enemies were confused when the heroes were no longer on the ground in front of them.

Rena squealed in excitement as she started to come down. “I knew foxes could jump, so I had to give it a try!” 

**_Like the fire in my blood_ **

They landed on the other side of the akumas and oriented themselves as they made a mad dash for the large entry doors.

**_I need a hero_ **

*************

Adrien tried to focus on the dance but was distracted with looking around the ballroom. Alya and Nino had disappeared, and so had his father. 

“My love, your attention should be on me, not everyone else!” the impostor scoffed as Adrien continued to twirl her around the ballroom.

He cringed, “I was looking for my father. Did you not feel that rumble a second ago?” 

“I only feel your strong hands on me, guiding through this wonderful dance, handsome!” she smiled real big, a smile that definitely did not belong on Marinette’s face.

**_I'm holding out for a hero 'til the morning light_ **

_ Please hurry, my lady,  _ Adrien thought as he tried to get away from the woman in front of him.

He knew something was happening outside and he knew his lady had allies, but it did not stop him from wondering why this imposter Marinette was here. 

Something was very fishy.

**_And he's gotta be sure_ **

The doors to the ballroom closed suddenly as Gabriel Agreste came marching back in, “There was an akuma attack that was happening outside,” he turned and locked the door. “No need for alarm. I would advise you to continue, Ladybug has it under control and we are not in danger.”

Murmurs were heard over the crowd as the music continued, the DJ nowhere to be found.

**_And it's gotta be soon_ **

Adrien watched as his father walked down the stairs from the main entrance, something not settling right in his nerves. 

Gabriel walked to stand in front of Adrien and Marinette, “Now son, wasn’t there a question you wanted to ask your girlfriend? If I am not mistaken,” Gabriel spoke through clenched teeth.

Adrien had seen his father agitated enough to know that he was extremely peeved right now. Something was messing up his plans and his suspicions were becoming more and more terrifying. They had suspected him before, but why would he care about proposing to Marinette, especially since Adrien knew she was a fake. 

_ Lila,  _ Adrien realized. That was who she reminded him of.  _ Meow. _

**************

**_And he's gotta be larger than life_ **

“Carapace!” Dragonbug yelled as she stopped when she realized he stopped at the stairs. “What are you doing!?” 

Carapace took a fighting stance, “Go! Rescue my bro! Don’t let that witch get her claws into him!” 

He took his shield from his back and placed it in front of him as the army of metal soldiers and giant stone golems rushed the heroes. “Go!” he yelled.

“Nino,” Dragonbug whispered to herself as tears formed at the side of her eyes before she shook them off and turned to Rena. “Let’s go! He’ll be fine!”

Rena reluctantly nodded as they both took off down the corridor. 

**_Hero_ **

“This will be the biggest shield I’ve ever made,” he whispered to himself, taking a deep calming breath. “For Adrien.  _ SHELTER _ !” he cried out.

The green honeycomb magic spread from the center of the shield and quickly began to cover the entirety of the mansion, almost the same size as the dome previously surrounding it, except this was much more visible. 

The sweat formed on Carapace’s forehead as the enemies crashed into the shield. He chuckled, “With Hawkbutt inside and you idiots outside, we are bound to win for sure!”

The stone golems slammed their fists into the shield as Carapace laughed again, “My love for Adrien is stronger than your fists. Good try though.”

**_And he's gotta be strong_ **

**********************

Adrien watched in shock as the green, honeycomb dome of his best bro formed outside the window. He almost had tears in his eyes as he imagined what it must have taken for Carapace to form a shield this large.

“We need to go, Adrien,” Gabriel hissed in Adrien’s ear. 

There were murmurs as people were wondering what was happening outside.

“Why father, you said so yourself, we’re safe in here.” He felt immense joy at watching his father’s eye twitch at his defiance. “Besides, I want to ask my lovely girlfriend a question, but first I want to finish this dance!”

Adrien grabbed ‘Marinette’ and swung her back into the quick dance, leaving his father clenching his fists as people were coming up to talk to him. 

**************

**_And he's gotta be fast_ **

Rena Rouge and Dragonbug ran down the hallway, the beat of the music getting louder the closer they got to the ballroom. 

“Rena. I need you to make the sturdiest illusion you’ve ever made,” Dragonbug stated as they came to a stop outside the large doors.

“What do you need me to do?” Rena asked, ready to fight.

“Mirage you and I into Marinette and Alya.”

Rena looked at Dragonbug. Blinked, opened her mouth. 

“No time! Just do it!” Dragonbug yelled.

Rena shook her head and grabbed her flute, she took a deep breath and placed her lips to the weapon, “ _ Mirage _ !”

Light flashed and in the heroes’ place were Marinette and Alya in the beautiful dresses they were wearing previously. 

“Alright  _ bestie _ , what’s the plan?” Alya grinned at her best friend.

**_And he's gotta be fresh from the fight_ **

She grabbed the door handle and noticed it was locked.

“Well first, we break in!” Marinette raised her foot up and kicked the door in, using her miraculous strength. “Second, you find Gabriel.”

Alya nodded as they entered the room. 

“Stop!” Marinette yelled, the ballroom all looking in her direction. 

**_I need a hero_ **

The song played its final note as Adrien heard the door bust open. He spun ‘Marinette’ around fast and captured her against his chest facing the large entrance doors. He held her arm folded behind her back as he held her shoulder tightly in his other hand. 

The room was silent as Marinette walked down the stairs, baffled that there were currently two Marinettes in the room. Murmurs began to break out as she walked closer and closer to Adrien.

“Adrien! Darling! You’re hurting me! Why are you doing this!?” the impostor whined as she tried to break free of his hold. 

Adrien smiled at Marinette as she got closer, “Did you like those puns I sent you?”

“Yes, I did! I especially like the one about the turtle.” Marinette answered back, grinning. 

“Princess!” he breathed in relief. 

“I see you have your hands full there,” she gestured to the squirming woman in Adrien’s hands.

‘Marinette’ frantically looked around, looking for an escape. The crowd in the room was getting antsy as they stared at the two identical women.

“UNHAND ME AT ONCE!” Gabriel’s voice rang over the crowd. ”DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM!?”

Alya had Gabriel in a similar position that Adrien had imposter Marinette, leading him to the middle of the ballroom toward Marinette. 

“I know exactly who you are, Mr. Agreste,” Alya growled. She grabbed a napkin off a nearby table and gagged Gabriel. 

The impostor gasped and wriggled more, but Adrien’s hold was too firm as he searched her person.

“Let’s see, if I were an akuma...I’d be…a-ha!” Adrien exclaimed as he reached for a bracelet around the impostor’s wrist. “My lovely princess doesn’t have anything that looks like this, I would know, I’ve bought her every piece of jewelry she owns!” He plucked the bracelet from her wrist and chuckled, “Well, all but one.”

He tossed the bracelet to Marinette who caught it in her hands and yelled, “Rena, now!”

The illusions dropped, leaving the superheroes standing in their place. People around the room gasped, Adrien included. He wondered what her plan was by compromising her identity like this. 

“Thank you for allowing me to use the illusions of your friends, Adrien. Don’t worry they are perfectly safe,” she glanced out the window to see the green honeycomb shield still intact. “And I’m terribly sorry for what I am going to have to do.” Her face was solemn.

“It’s...it’s ok, Ladybug. I...I know,” Adrien huffed and bowed his head. 

Dragonbug gave him a small smile, “You're very brave to hold on to an akuma like that.”

Adrien shrugged, “She’s akumatized into my girlfriend, not that big of a threat.” He winked at her as her eye twitched in annoyance. 

“Ok. Time to go akuma.” 

Dragonbug crushed the bracelet in her hand and the purple butterfly fluttered out. “No more evil doing for you!” She captured the akuma as black and purple goo surrounded the impostor’s body to reveal, “Lila. Of course. Who else would it be?”

“Ladybug!” Lila growled. 

Rena walked Gabriel over to where they stood and brought him to his knees as he scowled up at Dragonbug and wiggled to get free from the superhero’s hold. 

Dragonbug stood in front of him, arms crossed, “Did you not think your plan would backfire? Did you really think you could send Marinette away-” Adrien gasped besides her. “-That she would just forget, especially after you locked her up with Hawk Moth?” she reached down and plucked the napkin out of his mouth. “What do you have to say for yourself, Gabriel Agreste, or should I say Hawk Moth?”

The room erupted into gasps and murmurs once again as the fashion designer seethed with rage, “I want my lawyer. You have no proof.”

Dragonbug laughed, “Proof? I plucked the peacock miraculous off of one Nathalie Sancoeur after rescuing a woman you had trapped in your lair. Your lawyer can’t protect you from me! I will take your miraculous, hand you over to the police and reunite your son with his girlfriend.” 

She reached down and ripped the candy cane striped ascot, worn even with his nicer suit, from around his neck revealing a small purple oval brooch.

“There you are, Nooroo,” Dragonbug cooed to the brooch as she plucked it from the growling Gabriel’s chest. “Longg, Tikki, divide!” Longg came flying out of the necklace around her neck and looked at the brooch in her hand as Nooroo came out of hiding from somewhere on Gabriel. 

“Nooroo!” Longg exclaimed as he took the timid kwami in his arms and hugged and twirled him. 

“I’ve missed you, Longg,” Nooroo relaxed into the hug before looking at Ladybug. 

Ladybug smiled, “Are you ready to clean up this mess, Nooroo?” She placed the brooch on her chest, “Nooroo, Tikki, Unify!” 

A flash of light and Ladybug stood there with the combined power of the miraculous, her mask taking a butterfly shape with purple outlines, the spots around her suit became purple and she wore a cape down her back that appeared like folded wings. 

“Akumas, I release you!” she screamed. 

A few seconds later the green honeycomb shield dissipated and the sound of sirens could be heard. 

“Nooroo, Tikki, Divide!” Nooroo came out of his brooch looking exhausted but happy.

“Thank you, Guardian.” 

“Of course, Nooroo.” Ladybug took the brooch off her chest, along with the dragon miraculous. The kwamis returned to their dormant state as Ladybug placed them inside her yo-yo. “Now for one last thing, “ _ Miraculous Ladybug _ !” 

Right as the magical ladybugs seemed to subside, Carapace walked into the ballroom flanked by police officers. He looked down the stairs, straight at Gabriel, “There he is, officers,” he hissed. 

The large group of officers surrounded the group as they took Gabriel and Lila into custody, cuffing their legs and hands to ensure they did not escape. 

“Oh by the way, Gabriel. Marinette wanted me to tell you something when I found you.”

The police officer holding Gabriel stopped as Ladybug approached.

“She said, ‘I’ll take good care of his son.’” Ladybug reared her arm back and let it loose, her fist landed square in Gabriel’s face, knocking his glasses to the ground and making his nose bleed.

The police chief came down to speak with Ladybug as the two struggling villains were escorted out of the room. One with an extremely bloody nose.

“Well, Ladybug, when I got the call from your friend here,” he gestured to Carapace standing next to him, “I really thought it was going to be a bigger fight. I am glad there were not a lot of casualties and that you and your team were not hurt. The city of Paris is in your debt.” He reached out to shake Ladybug’s hand.

Ladybug shook his hand and nodded, “I couldn’t have done it without my team with me. My only regret is that it was so sudden and Chat Noir was out of town this week. My poor chaton will be highly upset to learn that he missed the action.” 

The police chief nodded, excusing himself when he heard someone call his name. 

“Missed the fight, huh?” Rena grinned as she stood next to Adrien, looking up at him suspiciously.

Adrien seemed uncomfortable, “Um, is there something I can help you with, Rena Rouge?” 

“Leave him alone, Rena!” Ladybug scolded. 

“What?! I’m not doing anything!” she put her hands in front of her. 

“Did I miss something while I was doing all the hard work?” Carapace joked. 

“Nothing, love,” Rena responded.

“Now, Adrien,” Ladybug held her hand out to his. “I think there is a very lovely lady who is looking for you.”

Adrien smiled brightly as he took Ladybug’s hand and she picked him bridle style. She walked him over to the window and gestured to the other two to follow. The three heroes jumped out of the open window as the party-goers were finally released to go home. They jumped onto the roof and made their way back to the city, all the way back to Adrien and Marinette’s apartment. 

“You hid her all the way back here, Lady-dude?” Carapace asked.

“Yup. I found her in Gabriel Agreste’s home,” she paused as she looked sadly at Adrien, “I’m sorry Adrien.”

“It will be ok, Ladybug. Just get me to my princess and I will be better. Not like he was much of a father anyways.”

They landed on the balcony and opened the door. All of the lights were off in the apartment. 

“I don’t think she’s here. You don’t think she’d leave do you?” Carapace asked, worried for one of his closest friends, knowing how stubborn she was when it came to Adrien. 

The living room light flicked on and Ladybug set Adrien down on his feet. Adrien proceeded to tackle Ladybug in a hug. They embraced each other tightly as her transformation fell, leaving Marinette in her place. 

“What the heck happened, my lady?!” Adrien exclaimed.

“Well, your father kidnapped me, or Lila did, either way. And then locked me in his lair with a Hawk Moth sentimonster. Whatever he used to knock me out didn’t last as long, I think because of the miraculous. Tikki got me loose and I defeated the sentimonster. Nathalie was Mayura and I took the peacock brooch and I found out that they wanted to get you to propose to Lila of all people!” Marinette rambled out the events of what led up to her finding him. 

“But why? And why was he using Hawk Moth to do this? Is he that desperate to keep you away from me or did he know about us?” he looked shocked, thinking of the implication of that knowledge. 

“No. No. Nathalie was very surprised when Ladybug came out of the Lair and not Marinette. They had no idea. And I am pretty sure that your father still doesn’t know. Paramedics picked up Nathalie shortly after I called them before I left the mansion.”

“The moment I saw the impostor I knew it wasn’t you. I am so glad we have our secret code because the instant she didn’t answer correctly, I knew something wasn’t right. I knew I had to stall until you got there. And then my father was encouraging me to propose to you.”

Two gasps were heard from beside them. Adrien and Marinette looked to their best fiends, no longer in their hero garb. 

“Adrien! You were going to propose to her!?” Alya squealed. “And you just ruined the surprise for yourself!”

“I’m still getting over the fact that you two have been Ladybug and Chat Noir this whole time!” Nino pointed at the two of them. 

“That’s old news Nino!” Alya exclaimed. “They were going to get engaged!” she shook Nino in her excitement.

Marinette giggled at her best friend’s antics, “Actually Alya, we are already engaged.”

“What?!” Alya screamed.

“Yup!” Adrien beamed down at Marinette. “I proposed to her last night on the very top of the Eiffel Tower. The best place for Chat Noir to propose to his lady, no?” 

Alya gasped, “And you didn’t call me! Girl!” 

“And what was I supposed to say, ‘oh hey Alya, Adrien just proposed to me! Where you ask? Oh the top of the Eiffel Tower.’ Yeah that would have gone over well.” Marinette chuckled at her best friend’s offended look. 

“Fine.” Alya folded her arms in front of her, knowing Marinette was right.

Nino grabbed Alya and pushed her toward the door, seeing how his friends needed some alone time, “Well, this has been an exciting night, dudes. We are going to get out of your hair, you know where to find us when you need some support. Bye guys!” 

The two went out the front door, closing it behind them.

“They do realize they still have the miraculous, don’t they?” Adrien inquired.

“They’re fine. I’ll get them from them later.” she looked to Adrien, caressing his cheek. “I’m more worried about you right now. How are you feeling?”

He reached up and grabbed her hand, kissing it, “Better now that you are safe. We’ll get through this, together.”

“You and me against the world, chaton?” she leaned up on her toes, her eyes glancing down to his lips.

“That’s my line.” he grinned as her lips got closer to his.

“Yeah. Well, you stole my line. I’m supposed to be comforting the son of a supervillain,” her lips captured his in a kiss, offering comfort where she knew he needed it. 

He suddenly pulled back, gasping, “Mari! I’m Luke Skywalker!”

Marinette blinked, her lips still puckered, “Uh..what?”

“Yeah! I’m Luke! And-” he gasped long and loud. “I didn’t get my moment!”

“Your what?!” Marinette was so confused. Adrien backed out of her arms and began pacing.

“Yes! Don’t you see!? Because I was busy keeping the imposter you occupied, I didn’t get to transform and have my, ‘I am your father’ moment!” he rushed over to Marinette and grabbed her shoulders, getting in her face. “We have to go back! Let’s use the rabbit miraculous! I need this, my lady!” Adrien pleaded. 

Marinette blinked and pushed him away from her, “Clearly, I’m marrying a mega dork, and he’s either lost it so bad or he’s just fine; and I can’t decide which one I want it to be.” She plopped him on the couch and left the room. “You can come to bed when you come back to my plane of existence,” she yelled from the bedroom.

Adrien hopped up off the couch and chased after her, “Au contraire, my lady, I am sane, just a massive dork who might need you to hold him later.”

She held out her arms, “I can fix that.”

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> If I get subscribers from this fic...I'm so sorry...but I don't write G or T often XD


End file.
